California Dreams/Transcript
(The scene starts in Meant To Be's recording studio. The crew is hanging around when two of their producers come in) Producer #1: Good news, guys! Dancer: What is it? Producer #2: We booked you guys a trip to L.A.! Melody: What?! Ballerina: You mean, Cali-life?! Dancer: That's amazing! But... why? Producer #2: Because there's a boarding school there that supports children whose parents are going through a tough spot in life. We want you guys to go there and be even more supportive! Dancer: So we go to children and support? Producer #1: Well, don't put it that way, put it as "you guys going to an academy in L.A. to hang with them"! Ballerina: Sounds legit! Producer #2: If you think that's great, listen to this: you might run into celebrities there! Dancer: *gasp* STARS?! (starts gasping) Dancer: I can't breathe! Producer #1: But not Kelly Clarkson. (Dancer stops) Dancer: That's bulls**t then. (theme) (The scene starts in Los Angeles, California. The crew arrives at their hotel room door) Ballerina: Oh my gosh, you have no idea how excited I am! Do you? Joey: Well, considering the fact that we've been holding your knees down to keep you calm, yes. Dancer: Relax, Bal. The producers were probably kidding when they said, "OH IT'S GONNA BE A JOLLY GOOD TIME!". I swear, it'll be so bad, you got excited for nothing. Emma: Okay, guys. Ready to go in? Natalia: Ready as f***. John: Natalia! Natalia: What?! (John gives her a look as Sky's cell phone rings. Sky answers it) Sky: Hello? Onion: Hey, could you put Ballerina on the phone? Sky: Yeah. Hang on. (Puts hand over receiver) Sky: Psst. Ballerina! (Hands phone over to Ballerina, as she takes it) Emma: Here's the room key, by the way. (Hands card to her) Ballerina: Thanks. (Takes it as the rest of the crew goes off to tour around the hotel as Ballerina talks to Onion) Ballerina: Wish you were here, Onion! Onion: Yeah, well that's the good news. Ballerina: What? (Onion grins) Onion: I'm at your hotel! Ballerina: What?! Voice: Excuse me. Ballerina: Oh, Onion, your voice sounds different. Voice: No, it's not Onion. Who even is he? Ballerina: Hold on, Onion. Someone's talking to me. (Ballerina turns and there stands Tyler Oakley) Tyler: Uh, hello? Ballerina: I'm gonna call you back. (Hangs up and puts phone in pocket) Ballerina: Tyler? Tyler Oakley? Tyler: Yes, this is he. Ballerina: Hi! What are you doing here? Tyler: I'm not sure. My roommate decided to bring us here. Ballerina: Oh, who's that? Tyler: Joey Graceffa. Ballerina: Oh. Tyler: Oh? Ballerina: Oh. Oh! Tyler: Oh??? Ballerina: Ah! Tyler: Um.... Tyler, Ballerina: OH MY GOSH! Ballerina: You're the YouTuber! Tyler: And you're that girl from Meant To Be! Ballerina: Oh my god, I have to tell them you're here. Just bring Joey- Tyler: and Miranda Ballerina: And when I signal you guys, enter to prove that you're here- wait, MIRANDA SINGS?! Tyler: Yes! (Back at the front door) Falco: Where the hell is Ballerina? Kylie: Probably getting unpacked, still. Sky: Yeah, but does it take that long? Onion: Guys, speak of the devil. Harry: No thanks. I don't really want to. Onion: But I didn't- never mind. (Ballerina opens door) Ballerina: Guys come in! I'd like you guys to meet someone. Onion: Who? Tyler: Hey! Kylie: Oh my gosh! Ballerina finally got a date! Ballerina: I'm dating Tyler now? Sky: Seems unnecessary... Falco: You say it like you're in love with her. Sky: What?! No! Kylie: Okay, suit yourself. Welcome, Tyler! Emma: So... any other surprises? (Tyler's Hotel Room) Joey Graceffa: Where's Tyler, already?! Miranda: Hold your Anti-Porn Unicorns, Jojo. He'll be here any minute. Joey G.: Jojo? Excuse me? Miranda: Hey, don't punch a lady. (phone rings) Miranda: Miranda Incorporated, Miranda speaking. Uh-huh. Nuh-uh. Yes, I'd love to have whoever-Ballerina-is date Joey sometime! Joey: WHAT?! (snatches phone) Miranda: That was my weave. Joey G.: Sorry, what? Okay. (hangs up) (MTB's hotel room) J.D.: This is so boring. We need something else. Joey G.: Hello! J.D.: Joey?!?!?!?! Oh my god, come here! Joey: *sigh* Is he ever going to get over this crush? Emma: I don't know, but we wasted a heck of a lot of time, because look, it's nighttime, time for y'all to get out. (pushes Miranda and all the boys out of the room) Emma: Finally. Time to chillax. Ballerina: Oops. Natalia: Accident? Ballerina: No, I forgot to turn in Sky's phone. SKY. Category:JD: Meant To Be Category:JD: Meant To Be Full Episodes/Scripts Category:Ballerina Category:Dancer Category:Sky Category:Kylie Category:Falco Category:Onion Category:Emma Category:Natalia Category:Alyssa Category:John